confusion
by deifa-chan
Summary: pein dan Konan ingin menghidupkan temannya. anak asuh mereka dan teman ilmuannya pasti akan membantu mereka. apa yang terjadi? siapa anak asuh mereka? siapa teman ilmuan mereka? dan ada 2 cewek yang akan membantu mereka. siapa mereka? dan beberapa misi ilegal. baca jika anda ingin melihat kelanjutanya. jika anda tidak suka jangan baca. no romance deisaku
1. prolog

**NA : Hallo pembaca, jika anda tidak menyukai ini jangan baca aku tidak menyuruh anda membaca ini secara memaksa. Cerita ini tidak terlalu menarik untuk anda baca. Aku hanyalah author pemula, maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Aku tidak memasangkan seluruh Deisaku romance disini, Mungkin sedikit.**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Peperangan telah usai. Semuah gembira, terharu, senang telah menjadi satu. Konoha dan sekutunya berhasil menang melawan akatsuki. Kemenangan ini di tandai dengan bersatunya tiga sannin legendaris yang dilakukan oleh tim tujuh. Yah ... mereka berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.

Seperti alur cerita di manga naruto, naruto akan menjadi hokage. Dan di ceritaku itu terjadi. Naruto akan menjadi hokage setelah Tsunade mendapatkan pensiunnya. Naruto juga menemukan jutsu yang dapat menghilangkan semuah kekuatan ninja agar dimasa yang akan datang tidak ada akan terjadi peperangan. Dan semua shinobi di seluruh dunia mensetujui pendapat itu, pada awalnya mereka tidak mensetujui itu tapi dengan pidato Naruto kepada semua orang akhirnya mereka mau melakukannya.

Jutsu itu telah digunakan akan tetapi tidaklah sempurnah. Ada beberapa keturunan yang bisa mengunakan jutsu hanya sedikit mungkin satu dua orang. Karena mereka adalah orang yang spesial.

Aku akan menceritakan masa depan Naruto setelah 1000 tahun mendatang. Semuah dari mereka akan hididupkan kembali. Nama mereka akan selalu tetap sama seperti naruto sebelumnya. Dan cerita ini tidak memiliki Naruto.

Di masa yang akan datang semuah berubah.

Jika anda tidak suka tidak usah dibaca.

Aku tidak memaksa.

Mungkin cerita ini akan selesai.

Aku akan memasangkan tokoh :

Akatsuki

Sakura

Hinata

Dan lainya jika diperlukan.

Semoga anda puas denga fanfic saya.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Itu adalah prolog dari saya aku semoga anda menyukainya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**NA : Hallo pembaca, jika anda tidak menyukai ini jangan baca aku tidak menyuruh anda membaca ini secara memaksa. Cerita ini tidak terlalu menarik untuk anda baca. Aku hanyalah author pemula, maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Aku tidak memasangkan seluruh Deisaku romance disini, Mungkin sedikit.**

**Saya tidak mengambil Naruto**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Sakura mengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan tidur lebih, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia biasanya tidak bermalas- malasan ditempat tidur jadi itu aneh baginya. Sakura akhirnya duduk dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Mendesah mengingat minggu baru untuk masuk sekolah lagi. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan ke cermin. Sakura menyisir rambutnya dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Terlihat rambut pink sebahu, mata giok hijau redup karena masih mengantuk. Ia mulai mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Mengerang, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal. Sakura berpikir, mungkin ia akan membut rice ball dan bakudan. Setiap hari ia akan membuat bekal ke sekolah, sudah terbiasa untuk itu dan untuk menghemat uang juga. Orang tuanya juga berada jauh dari Kota Konoha. Mereka berada di desa terpencil dan hidup mereka sangat miskin. Setiap bulan ia hanya mendaparkan uang sebesar 500 yen dan itu tidak cukup untuk menyewa apartemen ini, yah memang ia sudah 2 bulan belum bayar uang sewa. Sakura juga terbilang anak yang cerdas, ia sering masuk sepuluh besar, jadi wajar saja ia mendapatkan beasiswa. Jika tidak mungkin ia tidak akan tingal disini bertemu teman seperguruannya dan akan tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan membantu mereka, Ia masih ada harapan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sakura berjalan kedapur, lebih tepatnya menuju lemari esnya. Mencari bahan yang diperlukan untuk masak makanannya. Setelah itu ia menganmbil tempat bekalnya. Ia mengambil 2, yang satu untuk dirinya dan yang satunya lagi untuk pacarnya, Sasuke. Sudah enam bulan lebih ia sudah menjadi pacarnya, dan ia senang ia bisa bersama Sasuke. Ia sudah kencan dengan Sasuke sudah 6 kali, memang setiap bulannya ia akan kencan dengan pacar tercintanya. Walau pun ayahnya tidak setuju kalau mereka berpacaran, dan ayahnya berkata _"Kalian harus menghentikan hubungan ini sampai disini". _Itu kata- kata yang menyakitkan untuk hatinya, ia tahu ia hanyalah orang bawah yang hanya mendapatkan beasiswadan bagi Sakura itu sudah cukup baik untuk bisa perpacaran dengan seorang Clan Uchiha. Dan hubungan ini akan bertahan walaupun Uchiha Fugaku ayahnya Sasuke melarang mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat untuk bekalnya Sakura mulai memasak. Masakannya tidak terlalu buruk dan juga tidak terlalu enak, walaupun pada saat awal masak banyak yang hangus, rasanya pahit, dan membuat semua orang pingsan pada saat mencium aromanya atau bisa disebut setengah mati akan tetapi makin lama- makin terbiasa dan mulai terlatih. Ia sangat mencintai masakannya sendiri walaupun hasilnya tidak memuaskan ia tetap memakannya sampai hampir pernah mau masuk UGD gara- gara makan masakannya sendiri dan pacarnya sangat mencemaskannya.

_30 Menit Kemudian ..._

**'**

**'**

**'**

Sakurah sudah meletakkan makanannya kedalam tasnya. Menatap jam dindin jarum jam sudah menunjukan 07:00 kelas dimulai jam 08:00. Sakura mengerang, menuju kamarnya mandi. Ia mencintai mandi air hangat itu membuatnya hangat, sambil tersenyum ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

_15 Menit Kemudian ..._

**'**

**'**

**'**

Keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat handuk putih sudah melilitnya, ia mengenakan baju biasanya melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan rambut pinknya menutupi bagian wajahnya, menyisirnya kembali dan mulai memakai pita rambutnya yang berwarna pink lebih gelap dari warna rambutnya. Ia mencintai pita rambutnya itu adalah pemberian ibunya saat ia ulang tahun yang ke lima belas, pada awalnya Sakura engan memakai itu, seiring pindah ke Konoha ia jadi jarang bertemu ibunya dan memulai memakai pita rambutnya. Setelah selesai ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Sakura harus berusaha untuk keluar dari kamarnya, harus mengintip- ngintip apakah ibu kosnya ada di sekitarnya atau tidak. Ia harus mengendap- ngendap layaknya aksi pencuri yang ingin mencuri rumah mewah, karena ia belum membayar uang apartemen ia harus melakukan ini jika tidak ngapin ia harus melakukan ini dikira pencuri. Keluar dari apartemennya Sakura menghela nefas, lega tidak ada yang mencegahnya untuk menuntut ilmu.

menuju halte, ia mengeluarkan bukunya. Hari ini akan ada ulangan dan ia tidak mau mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk menpertahankan beasiswanya. Menungu bus, ia duduk dikursi halte.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hari ini hari yang mengerikan untuk bangun. Mengerang sedikit Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tentang makan malam keluarga uchiha. Ia tidak menyukai makan malam itu sangat, sangat ia benci makan malam itu. Rasa sakit itu masih ada di hatinya. Mata hitamnya redup dan menatap ke bawah "Sial" gumamnya sambil meninju kasurnya.

_Flshback_

**'**

**'**

**'**

_Di restoran konoha yang mewah_

_Suasana disana memang ramai orang- orang pada datang dan pergi, pelayan mengantarkan makannya dari meja ke meja, suara bel berdering tanda pesanan datang dan suara penggorengan dan bau yang lazat dari arah dapur. Semua yang ada di sini orang yang kaya dari bangsa pengusaha terkenal, politisi, dan mempunyai harta kekayaan yang melimpah. Dan salah satunya keluarga Uchiha, mereka hari ini mengunakan baju yang formal dan suasana di meja itu sangat sunyi._

_"Hari ini kita akan membahas hubungan anda sasuke dengan wanita itu!" kata Fugaku, tegas. Sasuke menegang apa yang ia dengar dan ibunya Sasuke, Mikoto memandang laki- lakinya dari Fugaku ke Sasuke. Suasana terlihat berbeda setelah mendengar kata- kata yang keluar dari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu._

_"Kau harus menghentikan hubungan ini, Sasuke. Jika tidak-" kata kepala keluarga terputus dari anak semata wayangnya. "Tidak ayah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku .. tidak bisa melakukanya" kata Sasuke menunduk tidak ingin melihat mata ayahnya, memegang sendok yang ia bawa dengan memegang sekuat- kuatnya._

_Mendengar kata yang keluar dari anak tunggalnya membuat aliran darahnya naik ingin menampar anak itu, akan tetapi di hentikan tangan Mikoto dengan tatapan yang dapat dibaca 'Jangan melakukan yang tidak- tidak' Fugaku tahu maksud sang istri langsung menghentikan niatnya dan berkata_

_"Jika anda tidak melakukannya anda aku akan mencabu beasiswanya" kata Fugaku dengan melipat kedua lengannya ke dadanya. Kata- kata itu membuat sasuke menegang dan metanya melebar 'Apa? Tapi bagaimana?' seperti Kepala keluarga dapat membaca pikiran anaknya dan ia berkata_

_"Aku mempunyai kenalan di sana, dan aku bisa membayar dan memintan dia untuk mencabut beasiswanya" kata Fugaku sambil menutup matanya, sambil ingin mendengar reaksi anaknya, "APA? Itu tidak adil ayah" memukul mejanya sambil berdiri dan duduk kembali sambil memecamkan mata, menunduk dan berkata. "Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk masuk perguruan tinggi ini dan ... aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis dengan melakukan perbuatan tercela ini" bisik Sasuke menekan sendok hingga bengkok. Mikoto melihat keadaan disekitarnya, yah ... semua orang memandanga mejanya, ada beberapa orang menghentihan aksi makannya dan orang- orang berpaling ke makanannya atau lawan bicaranya. Mereka tahu itu urusan keluarga dan tidak mau menganggu urusan mereka._

_Tidak mau dipandang yang tidak- tidak Mikoto meleraikan perdebatan kadua laki- laki kesayangannya "Sudah cukup sampai disini perbincangannya kita harus melakukan tujuan kita datang kesini" kedua laki- laki memandang perempuan yang duduk di mejanya. Fugaku menghela nafas dan mengikuti apa yang istrinya katakan. Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan tiba dengan membawa makanan yang mereka pesan._

_And flashback_

**'**

**'**

**'**

'Maaf kan aku sakura mungkin Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih, Sakura'

Sasuke mandi untuk memulai hari yang baru dengan Uzumaki Karin. Yah ... saudara kembar Uzumaki Naruto dari keluarga Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki kushina. Sasuke dijodohkan dengan keluarga mereka dan itu adalah urusan bisnis ayahnya dan untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan kata ayahnya. Mengingat kata- kata itu membuat Sasuke memutar matanya.

**'**

**'**

**'**

_Di sekolah_

Sasuke berjalan ke kelasnya, masih kosong ia langsung memandang mejanya dan Sakura dan itu masih kosong. Menghela nafas dan mengarah ke meja karin. Ia masih di sana membaca buku untuk ulangan nanti, Karin memang anak yang cukup pintar ia selalu masuk 10 besar di sekolahnya, walau pun masih di bawah Sakura akan tetapi beda jauh dengan saudara kembarnya Naruto, ia selalu mesuk 10 besar terendah. 'aku harus mendekatinya demi kamu, Sakura'. Mengambil nafas, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja Karin. Karin memang sedang asik membaca buku tidak memperdulikan ada seseorang yang mau mendekatinya.

"hai" kata Sasuke menyapa Karin, akan tetapi Karin tidak mendengarkannya ia sedang memakai headphone di telinganya. Akhirnya Sasuke duduk di sebelah Karin. Semoga ia tahu ada sesesorang di sebelahnya.

Merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya 'apakah itu suigetsu? Apa iya ia berangkat sepagi ini?' ia langsung menengok 'Oh Sasuke, mau apa dia?'

"Hai, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Karin sedikit tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan melepas headphone- nya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak tahu jawab apa lagi dan memandang Karin. Karin membaca lagi sambil menawarkan headphone- nya kepada Sasuke "Apakah anda mau mendengarkan ini?" tatapan Sasuke berpindah dari Karin ke hendphonenya. Tanpa berkata apa- apa Sasuke langsung mengambil hendphone dari Karin dan memakainya.

"everything at once, kau menyukainya?" tanyanya kepada Karin.

"yeah, aku menyukai lagi itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kata Karin beralih pandang dari buku ke Sasuke.

"Lagu ini cukup menarik, aku menyukainya"

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Tuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Tuuuuuuut!**

Suara kereta yang ingin pergi dari stasiun. Deidara keluar dari stasiun, melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30. menghela nafas, ia berjalan kaki mencari taksi sambil menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar itu. Di sana masih sepi hanya beberapa kendaraan yang terlihat, udaranya masih sejuk dan dingin.

Ia adalah masiswa yang terus belajar untuk menjadi ilmuan terkenal seperti ayah angkatnya, Pein. Pein adalah ilmuan yang hebat dan dibantu istrinya Konan. Keluarga Deidara berjumlah anggotakan 10 orang dan mereka sangat hebat- hebat.

Menemukan taksi Deidara langsung masuk kedalamnya.

"Pak, ke jalan awan merah, hmm" kata Deidara, sopir mengangguk dan mobil mulai jalan. Sampai disana ia langsung keluar dari taksi, menuju kaca jendela sopir dan berkata "pak, tunggu di sini aku akan kembali" sopir mengangguk dan Deidara berjalan menuju rumah besar yang cukup besar untuk 10 orang tiga di dalamnya. Mengetuk pintu menungu ada sesorang membukakan pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat rambut perak berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yo, Hidan"

"hai, Deidara- chan anda sudah kembali" kata Hidan sambil menyengir, Deidara menatap tajam kepada Hidan.

"Hn" gumam Deidara, tidak mau berdebat dengan Hidan ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga meletakkan kopernya disana. Terlihat kamar yang bercat kuning polos cukup besar untuk melakukan proyeknya. Ingin bertemu ayah angkatnya ia langsung menuju ruang labolatoriun keluarganya. Pain biasanya ada disana untuk membuat proyek- proyek barunya. Menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai 1 ia langsung menuju kamar putih yang terang. Memang Pain ada disana ia masuk tanpa menunggu perintah, selain Pein di dalam sana ternyata ada Konan yang selalu menemaninya.

"hei Pein- sama, hmm" kata Deidara kepada Pein, ia tidak memanggilnya ayah karena ayah angkatnya lebih suka dipanggil pein dari pada ayah. Pein hanya mengangguk dan konan menyapa

"Hei Deidara, mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak usah aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu. Ya udah aku berangkat dulu, hmm" kata Deidara menuju pintu keluar.

"Wah ... Dei- chan mau pergi lagi" kata Hidan masi di depan pintu menggoda Deidara.

"Hn"

Keluar dari pintu menuju taksi dan pintu taksi terbuka, Deidara masuk dan berkata

"Pak ke sekolah Konoha, hmm" sopir hanya mengangguk dan mulai menancapkan gas.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 2

**NA : Hallo pembaca, jika anda tidak menyukai ini jangan baca aku tidak menyuruh anda membaca ini secara memaksa. Cerita ini tidak terlalu menarik untuk anda baca. Aku hanyalah author pemula, maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Aku tidak memasangkan seluruh Deisaku romance disini, Mungkin sedikit.**

**Saya tidak mengambil Naruto**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Sakura menungu bus dengan cara membaca buku untuk ulangan nanti. Mendengar suara kendaraan berhenti membuat ia berhenti membaca. Menengok untuk melihat suara apa itu, ternyata bus yang selalu ia tumpangi ada di sana. Ia mulai berdiri dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju bus.

Di dalam bus suasana tampak sepi banyak kursi kosong dan ia mengambil kursi pojok belakang. Hari ini banyak orang yang tidak menggunakan bus untuk trasportasi, apakah semua orang mempunyai kendaraan pribadi untuk mengantarkan mereka ketempat yang mereka tuju? Itu merupakan pemborosan bensin, dapat membuat macet dan itu merugikan. Sakura hanya berpikir bahwa itu akan lebih baik untuk melakukan rutinitasnya menggunakan bus.

Bus mulai jalan, Sakura membuka jendela sampingnya, dan mengeluarkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia sangat mencintai bagaimana angin pagi menerpa wajahnya, itu membuatnya merasa geli dengan sentuhan angin.

Saat Sakura merasakan momen ini ia melihat sebuah Taksi ingin menyalip bus yang ia tumpanginya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa ada taksi yang melaju dengan cepat sepagi ini? Sakura mengamati taksi itu sampai taksi itu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. 'Nah satu lagi orang yang melakaukan pemborosan' pikirnya sambil memutar matanya. Ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia tak mampu hanya saja, ia tak suka melihat seseorang merusak tempat yang kita pijak. Menurutnya, Itu akan berdampak negatif nantinya.

Sakura pun menarik wajahnya ke dalam bus dan mulai menarik sebuah buku dari tasnya yang ia baca saat ia di halte. Buku itu semua tetang sejarah ninja pada masa lalu mereka, menceritakan tentang peperangan dunia ke empat. Itu membosankan baginya, peperanggan yang akan dimenangkan oleh yang baik dan yang jahat akan kalah. Dan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Bus berhenti dan Sakura keluar dari bus. Sekolah sudah terlihat ramai ia tidak pernah berangkat pagi- pagi karena tidak ada jadwal bus untuk pagi. Ia masuk ke gerbang sekolah terlihat Zabuza penjaga sekolahnya dan Sakura menyapa

"Hai Zabuza- san" kata Sakura dengan senyum ramah melambaikan tangan kepada Zabuza. Memang ia begitu dekat dengan Zabuza. Karena sudah hafal betul, keseharian Sakura berangkat pas dengan bel sekolah dan Zabuza tahu apa alasannya. Mereka semua yang sekolah di sini kecuali Sakura akan menggunakan mobil pribadi, motor, jarang sekali mereka naik sepeda atau naik bus seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Sakura kurang suka dengan itu akan tetap, Sakura tau juga jika orang tua mereka menyayangi mereka dan tidak mau terjadi apa- apa pada mereka.

"Hai Sakura- chan, ayo masuk sebentar lagi bel bunyi loh" kata Zabuza memperingatkan. Setiap hari Zabuza memperingatkan seperti itu, dan Sakura tak pernah bosan dengan itu. Itu adalah tanda bukti perhatian orang di sekitar untuknya.

"Iya Zabuza- san aku masuk dulu" kata Sakura dengan anggukan kepala dari Zabuza.

**'**

**'**

**'**

Saat ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya ia melihat laki- laki berambut pirang panjang di depan papan pengumuman. Ia memakai kemeja putih, jaket kulit hitam, celana jins hitam, ia menggunakan sarung tangan hitam, memegang tas kecil hitam di tangan kanannya. 'Sepertinya orang baru'pikir Sakura, Sakura berjalan lagi tidak mau mengganggunya dan

"Eh ... tunggu, hmm" Sakura menengok ke arah suara dan melihat si pirang berjalan mendekatinya. Si pirang itu memiliki mata biru. 'Mau apa dia?' pikir Sakura.

"Um ... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Sakura menawarkan bantuan.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah, hmm?" Katanya. Sebenarnya di papan pengumuman sudah ada peta akan tetapi si pirang sepertinya masih sedikit kurang jelas dan takut jika ia salah masuk ruangan.

"Baik ... ikut aku" kata Sakura melangkah memimpin pirang, si pirang mengikutinya dari belakang. Orang- orang menatap mereka dan berbisik 'Ada orang baru'. Si pirang mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan.

Mereka mulai memasuki lorong- lorong sekolah dan mulai belok ke kiri. Ruang kepala sekolah sebenarnya tempatnya terpencil dan bisa dikatakan susah untuk ditemukan oleh murid- murid baru. Kebanyak sekolah ruang kepala sekolah strategis dan dapat langsung ditemukan

Mereka berjalan diam tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Merasa jangguh dengan kesunyian ini, si pirang mulai memecahkan ke sunyian

"Jadi, siapa Namamu, hmm?" kata si pirang kepada Sakura. Sakura memandang pirang.

"Aku Sakura" kata Sakura meperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Deidara, aku pindahan dari Iwagakure, hmm" kata Deidara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama anda pindah ke sini?" tanya sakura.

"Tidak lama, tadi pagi aku baru pindah ke sini, hmm" jawab Deidara sambil menggosokkan matanya. Berjalan tanpa memandang lagi ke arah Sakura.

'Baru tadi?'

"Jadi, apakah anda merasa lelah?"

"Sedikit, aku merasa sedikit mengantuk, hmm"

"Mengapa anda selalu menggunakan kara 'Hmm' pada kalimat terakhir anda?"

"Anggap saja itu sebuah kebisaan, hmm"

'Orang ini benar- benar cuek kepadaku ... ugh sebel' pikir sakura sedikit kesal.

Mereka sudah tiba di pintu putih yang tendapat tulisan kecil di pintu 'Ruang kepala sekolah'

**_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ..._**

**'**

**'**

**'**

"Deidara- san, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa bertemu kembali" kata Sakura kepada Deidara. Tidak mau menunggu jawadan Deidara, Sakura langsung lari tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak ingin telat masuk kelas. 'Apakah aku telat? Sebaiknya tidak karena, Kakashi biasanya telat dan mungkin akan membuat beberapa alasan yang bodoh untuk mengulur waktu. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak mencemaskanku itu membuatku tidak enak hati kepadanya' Sakura melewati lorong- lorong yang terlihat sepi, orang- orang mungkin sudah masuk kelas. Ia pun mulai menaiki tangga Berlari lebih cepat.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Deidara masih menatap pintu putih itu tak mau menunggu lama, ia megetuk pintu. Dari balik pintu terdengar suara 'Masuk' deidara pun membuka pintu dan mulai masuk. Di ruangan itu terlihat seorang wanita terlihat cukup muda, rambur pirang diikat menjadi dua, dan di dahinya terdapat titik kecil berwarna ungu. Wanita itu sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membawa kertas di tangan kanannya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita berrambur hitam dan ia sedang memegang babi, mungkin hewan peliharaanya.

"Selamat pagi eng..." Kata Deidara tidak tau harus memanggilnya apa.

"Panggil saja aku Tsunade- sama, ah ... murid baru, siapa nama anda?"

"Deidara" kata Deidara. Tsunade mengambil kertas di lemarinya, kertas di dalam sana ada ribuan bahkan lebih. Tsunade mengambil selembar kertas dari ribuan kertas yang ada di lemari. Tidak tahu apa yang dibawanya.

"Nama Deidara, pindahan dari iwagakure. Apakah benar?" kata Tsunade membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas.

"Hai" kata Deidara sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik ini jadwal untuk anda dan ini kunci loker untuk anda" kata Tsunade sambil meyerahkan kunci loker dan jadwal pelajaran kepada Deidara. Deidara hanya mengamati kedua benda yang sekarang berada di tanganya. Terlihat kunci loker bertuliskan nomor 70 dan menatap jadwal pelajaranya tertulis, pelajaran pertama sejarah dengan Hatake Kakashi.

"Sizune!" perintah Tsunade kepadanya.

"Hai" jawabnya.

"Antarkan Deidara-san ke ruang Hatake Kakashi" Sizune mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Ayo datang kesini, aku akan menunjukan anda ruangan Kakashi" Deidara mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya.

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 3

**NA : Hallo pembaca, jika anda tidak menyukai ini jangan baca aku tidak menyuruh anda membaca ini secara memaksa. Cerita ini tidak terlalu menarik untuk anda baca. Aku hanyalah author pemula, maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Aku tidak memasangkan seluruh Deisaku romance disini, Mungkin sedikit. Dan ada beberapa OC disini ...**

**Saya tidak mengambil Naruto**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Menatap jam tangan, sudah menunjukan pukul 7:55. Sasuke mengerang sedikit dan memandang Karin. 'Aku merasa bosan'. Karin masih menatap bukunya tanpa memandang sebelahnya 'Serius sekali ia baca bukunya, apa yang menarik dari buku itu?'. Ia melepaskan earphonenya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Melihat sekelilingnya, fans girs sudah ada di pintu kelas mata mereka sudah membara. Seperti biasa jika Sasuke dekat dengan cewek pasti ada aja kejadian yang membuat cewek yang didekatnya pasti akan sengsara dan itu sudah menjadi kutukan untuk Sasuke, kecuali Sakura ia tetap periang walau pun musibah datang menghampirinya. Sasuke tersentak dan menghapus memorinya itu, ia seharusnya tidak melakukannya.

Mulai perpikir sepertinya, menghela nafas dan perpelilaku seperti biasa. Melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada orang yang menduka ia melakukan tingkah yang membuat ditatap banyak orang, dan fansnya yang tidak membuat gosip baru tentang dirinya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan buku sejarah untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak- tidak. Dan membaca sedikit supaya tidak bosan.

"Yo, Karin"

Sasuke dan Karin berdiri dan berpaling ke belakang dan menatap rambut biru keputihan dan seseorang berambut orange menyapa mereka. Sasuke melihat mata Karin dan matanya sedikit menunjukan ia kenal dengan orang– orang itu 'Teman' memutar matanya dan menghadap teman karin.

'Eh .. tunggu, aku tidak melihat mereka melewati pintu?' pikiran Sasuke bertanya, dan sikapnya sedikit pun tidak menunjukan ekspresi tercengang atau apapun. Dan tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya sebagai Clan Uchiha.

"hy, guys" gumam Karin sambil sedikit mengankat tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Yo, Karin. Siapa di sebelahmu? Teman baru? Atau ... pacarmu?" Suigetsu berkata dengan seringaian berkembang di bibirnya. Merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan temannya Karin langsung ...

**Pletak ...**

Memukulnya.

HIT 1st

"Aduh" sambil memegang kepalanya.

Pukulan yang dasyat telah menimpa kepala malangnya Suigetsu. "Dasar kau ya... kalau berbicara dipikirkan dulu sampai matang baru dikeluarkan" Karin berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya didadanya. Sasuke dan Juugo hanya diam tanpa berkata apa apa (Mungkin takut dipukul sama Karin yang terlihat ganas itu ya... ^_^)

"Maaf ... maaf aku kan Cuma bercanda" kata Suigetsu sambil mengosokkan kepalanya.

Karin melipatkan tangannya kedepan dadanya sambil meredakan amarahnya sambil berkata "Masa kamu gak kenal dia? Dia kan Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas kita dan cukup populer di sekolah ini masa kamu lupa dasar tolol" Sasuke hanya diam tidak menunjukan sikap apapun sebenarnya cukup senang juga dengan perkataan cewek berambut merah itu.

"Lalu mengapa kamu dekat- dekat dengan kami?" Kata Yuugo memandang Sasuke.

"..."

"Apa kalian putus?" Kata Karin yang keceplosan, Ya ... Karin tau Rumor tentang Sasuke dengan Sakara yang pacaran kalau putus belum pernah. Sasuke hanya diam raut wajah tidak menjukkan reaksi apapun, seperti ia sudah membeku dengan kata- kata Karin.

Melihat Reaksi Sasuke ia tahu harus berbuat apa- apa "Maaf jika itu membuat anda sedikit cangguh" Permintaan maaf Karin kepada Sasuke yang sedikit sopan. "Hn" Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi apa- apa.

'Ugh, dia benar- benar bajingan sombong dan mengapa aku minta maaf kepadanya, menyebalkan' Batin Karin Sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah, kita punya geng baru disini. Jadi kita harus merayakannya" Kata Suigetsu dengan merangkul Sasuke dengan lenganya agar terlihat akrab dengan teman baru mereka.

Karin tersentak dengan apa yang Suigetsu katakan "Apa geng baru? ia langsung masuk begitu saja ke geng ini. Apa- apaan ini, dasar kau Suigetsu" kata Karin sedikit meledak sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

**Pletak ...**

HIT 2nd

Dan Karin memukul kepala Suigetsu dengan pukulan keras, tempat yang sama saat pertama Karin pukul. "Aduh" kedua kalinya ia mengatakan itu, kedua kalinya ia merasakan pukulan ganas Karin yang suka sekali nempel di kepalanya walau pun hanya sekilas dan cepat, dan kedua kalinya ia harus memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut- denyut itu. Sungguh malang nasibnya ...

'cewek ini sungguh mengerikan. Apakah aku bisa bergaul dengannya? Dan itu masih pertanyaan' pikir Sasuke masih memandang adegan Karin dengan Suigetsu.

Yah, suigetsu sudah terbiasa mendapatkan pukulan dari Karin, akan tetapi ia tidak kapok kapoknya dipukul samaKarin,dan itu sudah menjadi hobi terbaru Karin dan Suigetsu semenjak mereka bersama. Walaupun mereka saling berantem seperti air dengan minyak mereka tidak pernah sampai menghancurkan ikatan persaudaraan geng mereka.

Karin ingin memukul Suigetsu lagi akan tetapi tanganya dicegah oleh Yuugo. Dan Yuugo berkata "Tenang dulu Karin. Hei anak baru" Kata Yuugo memandang Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Yuugo bertanya sedikit menyipitkan mata. Sedikit curiga juga dengan gerak- gerik sasuke yang langsung masuk

"Kau setuju juga Yuu-" Kata Karin terputus dengan kata Sasuke

"Dengan senang hati" kata Sasuke sambil menyengir.

"Cih" gumam Karin. Ia duduk di bangkunya kembali dan mulai membaca bukunya kembali. Ia tidak peduli mereka lagi.

"Oh ... ayolah Karin kalah, jangan ngambek dong" kata Suigetsu mengoda Karin dengan seringai yang cukup besar di wajahnya. Benar- benar tidak habis- habisnya mengoda Karin.

"Iyah .. ya aku setuju deh sama pendapat kalian semua, satu hal lagi AKU GAK PERNAH NGAMBEK"

**Pletak ...**

HIT 3rd

"Aduh" memengang kepalanya yang sudah bengkak semua kena hit ke-3 Karin "Jadi cewek jangan mukul dong, sakit tau" Suigetsu ngambek.

"Makanya jadi orang jaga mulut dong" Karin berkata sambil memandang bukunya, sedikit cemberut dibilang 'ngambek'. Membaca buku lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus berurusan dengan yang namanya Suigetsu. Bisa- bisa darah tinggi, dan bikin urusannya tambah ribet.

'Eh ... tunggu Sasuke menyengir, aku mempunyai firasat buruk' pikiran Karin Sedikit khawatir dengan gengnya.

Sementara itu lagi heboh- hebohnya di ruang kelas tentang angota baru di geng Karin di luar ruang kelas terlihat 3 cewek penguntit lagi di depan pintu lagi mencari informasi, dan hawa disekeliling mereka sedang panas dan angker.

"Kemarin Sakura sekarang Karin mau apa mereka dekat- dekat Sasuke ku tersayang" kata leader dari mereka. Matanya terlihat hawa evil yang sangat mematikan, tangannya sudah memegang pintu kayu dengan erat sampai- sampai ia ingin menghancurkan pintu yang ada di hadapannya

"Tenang lah Sada kita pasti menghentikan hubungan mereka dan membuat Sasuke menjadi milikmu" kata pengikut pertama.

"Iya Sada kita pernah membuat Sakura menderita, dan pastinya Sakura menyerahkan Sasuke dan kali ini kita akan membuat Karin menderita juga" Kata pengikut kedua dengan sengiran yang menyenangkan untuk leader mereka.

Senyum kecil tumbuh di wajah leader mereka "Ide yang bagus Akari, baiklah Akari, saki segera membuat penghancuran untuk Karin dan membuat Sasuke untukku" Senyumnya berubah menjadi sengiran yang licik, sangat- sangat licik sehingga

**_TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! ..._**

Bel.

"Sial, ayo kembali ke kelas, kita akan membahas rencana besok" ke dua pengikut mengangguk dan mengikuti leadernya menuju kelas mereka.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

"Ohayo, sensei" Sakura membuka pintu dan menunduk kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat kepada senseinya dan malu karena telat. Merasa sedikit malu kapada gurunya ia hanya diam menunggu perintah guru untuk masuk.

" Ohayo, Sakura- san silahkan masuk, kita baru memulai pelajaran" Kakashi tersenyum ramah dibalik topengnya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas merasa sedikit malu karena diperhatikan teman sekelas. 'Duh tumben banget Kakashi berangkat awal, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat dia berangkat lebih awal' pikir Sakura masih tanda tanya besar.

Sakura berjalan ke meja dan melihat meja di sebelahnya kosong. 'Sasuke, kemana dia aku sedikit khawatir dia sakit atau apa-pun yang lebih buruk' merasa sedikit sepi dengan ketidak hadirannya Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di mejanya dan meletakkan bentonya (bekal makanannya dan Sasuke ^_^) ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi akan diadakan ulangan harian, jadi sekarang anda dapat belajar dan menggunakan waktu sepuluh menit ini dengan baik" kata Kakashi duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan buku icha- icha miliknya

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan buku sejarah dan membacanya. Banyak siswa yang membaca bukunya masing- masing dan ada juga yang tidak. Contohnya seperti nara shikamaru pagi- pagi ini ia baru saja meneruskan tidurnya di ruang kelas dan guru tidak terlalu peduli kepadanya karena ia orang yang cerdas ia selalu rangking satu di kelas ini dan juga ia memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi. Walaupun ia pemalas dan suka tertidur pada saat pelajaran akan tetapi ia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Orang kedua yang tidak membaca buku adalah Choji akamichi kebiasaan setiap hari adalah makan- makan dan makan. Ia pernah kepergok sama guru membawa makanan satu tas penuh dan belum lagi makanan di lokernya pasti sangat banyak dan itu sudah menjadi hobinya.

Sakura mulai membaca tentang teknik jutsu medis ia sangat tertarik dengan itu, seperti bagaimana orang orang disana melakukan pengobatan penyakit langkang sampai pengobatan pada saat peperangan berlangsung. Itu sangat memukau dan menarik.

Sakura terus membaca dari bab ke bab sampai ke daerah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki. Ia sedikit lupa tentang bab ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk membacanya.

'

'

_Akatsuki ialah organisasi yang sangat terpopuler. Organisasi ini organisasi kriminal yang menyebabkan perang dunia ke-5. Tujuan organisasi ini untuk membuat perdamaian dunia dengan cara mengumpulkan 9 biju untuk membangkitkan ekor sepuluh..._

_Ini lah nama- nama angotanya:_

_1. Pain_

_2. Konan_

_3. Sasori_

_4. Deidara_

'

'

'Jadi namanya didapatkan dari organisasi akatsuki, cukup menarik'

**_Tok ... tok_**

Kakashi berdiri dari kursi singgah sanahnya untuk membukakan pintu. Kakashi membukakan pintu dan

"Oh, Shizune ada apa?" kata Kakashi ramah kepada Shizune

Di depan pintu terdengat percakapan Shizune dengan Kakashi yang tidak dapat didengarkan oleh Sakura. Percakapan mereka cukup singkat dengan diakhiri dengan angukan kecil dari Kakashi.

Kakashi masuk kembali ke kelasnya dan ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dikuncir setengah dan menutupi mata sebelahnya, ia juga memiliki mata biru dan Sakura tau itu siapa itu, itu Deidara.

'

'

'

'

'

"Oke anak baru perkanalkan diri anda kepada teman- teman anda" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Deidara memperkenalkan namanya.

"Hay,nama saya Deidara tranfer dari Iwagakure, hmm" kata Deidara memperkenalkan diri yang cukup singkat kepada teman sekelasnya dan perkataannya di akhiri dengan senyum yang cukup ramah.

Banyak perempuan yang ada disana terpukau dengan senyuman Deidara yang terlihat manis. Memang Deidara dari luar terlihat manis, ramah dan tampan pantas saja banyak perempuan yang langsung terpukau olehnya.

"Oke Deidara silakan duduk kita akan tetap melakukan ujian dan masih ada waktu 2 menit untuk belajar" Deidara menganguk dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Terlihat bangku kosong didekat perempuan berambut pink dan deidara tahu itu Sakura yang tadinya sudah menunjukan ruang kepala sekolah.

Deidara berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan melihat Sakura melihat dirinya. Deidara duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya disampingnya.

"Hay, pinky kita bertemu kembali, hmm" Kata Deidara melakukan percakapan sedikit dengan teman sebangkunya. Sakura hanya mendengkus dan sedikit resah dengan sikap Deidara yang sombong.

"Selamat siang Kakashi maaf saya terlambat, orang tua saya tidak ada di rumah dan saudara kembar saya meninggalkan saya dirumah jadi saya terlambat" kata Naruto membuat alasan dan menyipitkan tajam ke arah Karin. Berjalan menuju mejanya yang paling belakang pojok hanya sendiri disana (Naruto: poor nasibku).

'Masih aja ada yang telat pada saat pelajaran Kakashi' pikir semua orang yang ada dikelan kecuali Naruto yang telat, Sakura yang juga telat, Deidara masih orang baru, Shikamaru masih enak tidur, dan Choji yang masih enak makan.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil bukunya sejarah. "Eh.. Naruto, anda tidak usah mengeluarkan buku sejarah" kata Kakashi menghentikan Naruto mengambil buku dari tasnya.

"Emangnya kenapa Kakashi- sensei?" Kata Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Karena ulangan sudah dimulai" kata Kakashi tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Oh.."

1

2

3

"APA"

'

'

'

'

'

90 menit sudah berlalu ...

Masih ada 5 soal yang belum dikerjakan. Soal yang diberikan Kakashi ada 100 soal dan waktu yang diberikan 110 menit karena 10 menit untuk belajar. Dan sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa ia berangkat lebih awal.

Sakura memandang sampingnya yang sudah tertidur 30 menit yang lalu.

'cepat sekali ia kerjanya' pikir Sakura. Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangannya terlihat banyak ekspresi yang bervariasi mulai dari Shikamaru yang terlihat dari tadi tidur, Naruto sedikit gerogi dengan soal yang di hadapannya karena belum belajar, dan juga Sasuke...

'tunggu Sasuke disini dan mengapa ia duduk dengan KARIN dan ini menjadi mencurigakan' Kata pikiran Sakura sedikit sedih karena pacarnya dekat cewek lain.

'

'

'

'

'

**TBC**

**HAHAHA! Akhirnya selesai juga bab ini maaf menunggu lama lagi gak punya waktu karena komputer yang lagi aku pakai harus berbagi dengan 3 adik saya. Maaf membuat anda menungu. Terus review...**


End file.
